Donnie's Nightmare
by BlondieBloom
Summary: The turtles just went on a quest to stop the Shredder from stealing the oldest katana blade ever, but the blade isn't so ordinary... This blade is going to turn Donatello's nightmare in reality. Nightmare he was hoping would never happen. A nightmare when the Shredder ruled the world. When the world was Same As It Never Was
1. Renewed Relationships

**DONNIE'S NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 1**** - ****Renewed Relationships**

It was just another ordinary day for the green brothers. Well, at least they thought it would be ordinary... After the morning training with master Splinter, the turtles concentrated on the plan how to stop the Purple Dragons from stealing the oldest katana sword in the world. It was resting in the museum, under the heavy glass box, secured with the, not only one, but three alarms. Donnie has installed a secret spy cam in the Purple Dragons hideout. They knew all plans the purple gang had. They were checking the tape for the last time, to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Blah, blah, blah.. Come on, guys, we've heard this hundred times already!" Mikey complained, as always.

"And you still haven't remembered anything they said..." Raph said in calm tone, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Wait! Was Hun talking about _the_ Shredder?" Leo leaned closer to the screen. "Play that part again, Donnie."

Don pressed the button and turned up the volume. He leaned closer as well and frowned.

"Just one wrong move and you're history. Do not ruin this plan! I'm not willing to suffer from Shredder's hand again, otherwise you will suffer from mine!"

The brothers carefully observed Hun's movements on the black and white footage, with pretty low quality sound. But the Shredder's name was well heard.

"Since when do Hun and the Shred-Head cooperate? Again...?" Raph asked, pointing at the screen.

"I thought they meant on someone else. Man.. I was just hoping we could forget about Shreddie for a while..." Mikey looked up and leaned his elbow on the desk, resting his head on his hand.

"And why would the Shredder want the katana? It's not like he is after money.. Did we miss something?" Leo stated, tilting his head to side.

"Maybe there's something about that blade that makes it special.. Not the fact that it's the oldest and the most expensive weapon, but something deeper and further in the past." Donnie pressed another button on the remote and opened the picture of the katana.

"How about we take a closer look?" Leo turned around and walked towards one of the tunnels. The other three looked at each other before rushing towards Leo.

The turtles got to the museum before the Purple Dragons. They decided to hide and jump the rebels when they arrive.

"Can I just get closer and observe the blade for a moment?" Donnie was impatient.

"No! They will see you!" Leo blocked Donnie's way.

"But otherwise we won't know why does the Shredder want it!" Donnie kept protesting.

"Shh! Keep quiet! We will after we stop them." Leo was stubborn.

"Dude, what if they take it?" Mikey turned to Leo.

"They won't! That's why we're here!" Leo raised his voice, slowly starting to lose his control.

"Yeah? What if this quest is harder than we thought?" Raph whispered, staring through the window.

"Really, Raph? Purple Dragons have no skills in fighting, this will be a piece of cake." Leo said with serious expression on his face.

"Mmm.. cake..." Mikey fantasized.

"Remember when we realised the Dragons and the Foot are working together again?" Raph looked at Leo frowning and pointed outside.

Leo stared at Raph and slowly raised his head while looking over the wooden boxes. His pupils shrinked as he quickly fell behind the boxes and stared at his brothers. Mikey slowly started to clap to Leo for being so positive the whole time. But that won't help them... Purple Dragons were casually walking towards the doors, surrounded by ninjas, Foot ninjas. Hun took the metal pipe and broke the glass.

"You know, Leo, we could always get away unnoticed..." Mikey gasped, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Leo was thinking, trying to figure out what to do. The Shredder has improved his army, the Foot _and _the Dragons. Raph was right... This is going to be a challenge, especially when Hun is here. Leo raised his head again and noticed Karai.

"Great..." He whispered to himself.

"Hundreds of highly trained ninjas cooperating with the strongest and also trained gang, with a little help of Hun, the hater of turtles, and Leo's girlfriend, who is, surprisingly, not on our side! What a great day this is going to be!" Raph said sarcastically, smiling at Leo but his smile quickly faded when he noticed _him _entering the museum.

"Oh, look Leo! Our old buddy, THE SHREDDER!" Don screamed at his brother, but Raph quickly covered his mouth before the nemesis heard him.

"Come on, bro! There's no way we will get alive from here _and _stop them! I suggest to just leave..." Mikey said, holding Donnie's hand in fear.

"No, no.. We can't. There's something about that blade. If the Shredder organised such a big army just to steal that artifact, then it's dangerous, for sure, and we have to find out why." Leo said.

"I'll call Casey, we'd really use some help..." Raph said as he picked up his Shell Cell.

"Tell him to come with Battle Shell, we'll use some weapons from there. Maybe we'll have a chance then." Donnie said as he strictly looked at Leo.

Leo sticked his tongue out and they waited for Casey while they observed their enemies. The ninjas were everywhere, outside, inside, guarding the Shredder. Purple Dragons disabled all the alarms. Guess that that's why the Shredder needed them..

"Master Shredder, everything is as planned. Hopefully you'll take me back in to serve you. As soon as you get the powerful katana blade." Hun grinned as he pointed at the blade, meaning the Shredder was able to take it.

"So Hun did this just so he can work for Shredder again!" Raph was getting angry.

"Did you hear what Hun just said? Powerful blade. So that's why Oroku Saki wants it! I knew there was something behind that.." Leo said through his teeth before he turned back to observe the situation again.

The Shredder came closer to the blade and crushed the glass. As he reached out for the blade, Raph threw shuriken, ninja star, at him. The star hit his hand, incising in his armor. He quickly looked in the direction the star was thrown and sent a couple of ninjas to check.

"Let's begin!" Raph shouted and jumped at the ninjas, hitting them with his sai and leaving them as they collapsed on the floor. He was cleaning the path when Mikey jumped next to him and headed towards the Purple Dragons.

"This is really going to be a slice of pizza!" He said giggling and hitting the Dragons with his nunchucks.

"Don, get the attention of Karai! I'm going after Shredder!" Leo commanded as Donnie nodded and pushed his staff under Karai's legs as she tripped and fell down.

At that moment Casey crashed the wall with the Battle Shell, hitting many ninjas and Dragons in the way and heading for Hun. Shredder was surprised by the sudden flow of events. He observed his army getting beaten up, pretty fast. He quickly turned around and streched his hand to grab the blade, but Leo blocked him with his katanas and pushed him away from the artifact. Casey then hit the Shredder with Battle Shell and pushed him away. Leo took that opportunity and grabbed the blade, but as soon as he touched it, the blade started glowing and blue current streamed through his body. Leo let out loud groan and collapsed to the floor, while the blade slided next to him. Everyone stopped for a moment and looked towards Leo just to see him laying on the floor unconscious.

"This is enough!" Don yelled to his brothers, scared for Leos life. "Let's just grab Leo and get out of here!"

Of course, Raph and Mikey agreed to that. They ran towards Leo and lifted him, dragging him into the Battle Shell. Casey hit the accelerator and they escaped.


	2. Disarming Mikey

**Chapter 2**** - ****Disarming Mikey**

"He's going to be okay.."

"I can't believe this happened!"

"Raph, don't yell! Let him rest."

"I'm gonna punch that spiky-pants moron so hard..!"

"I tought this was going to be so easy..."

"Shh.. He's waking up. Hey, Leo. Can you hear me?"

Leo blinked a couple of times and frowned because of the light shining into his eyes. He could feel the warmth of his sewer and, well.. the smell. He heard his brothers talking but he couldn't tell them apart. He wanted to sit down and tell them that he's okay, but he just didn't have any strenght.

"You're doing good, Leo, don't worry. Relax, we will talk later." Leo saw the turtle smiling and noticed the gap between his teeth.

"Donnie.." He muttered, but his sight became blurry. The turtles in front of him were dancing in all directions, disappearing in the dark and appearing from the light again. It made him feel dizzy so he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Boy, that sword was, like, _really _powerful!" Mikey said staring at Leo's exhausted body laying on the bed.

"The katana protects itself. I believe it is enchanted. But I can't be sure until I have a sample.. Sorry Leo." Donnie was speaking geek when he took one not so small needle and kneeled next to Leo. He wiped his arm with disinfectant and carefully injected the needle, drawing out his blood. Leo let out a silent groan but not even close to the groan they all heard at the museum. Don walked over to some kind of machine, inserted the blood sample and started typing on the computer. "This will take a while.." He said as he sighed loudly.

Raph and Mikey looked at each other and left Donnie's lab.

"Guys! Guys!" Don shouted from his lab after few hours, running towards the doors and waving to his brothers. "I found out what's up with the blade! That sample gave me the whole history of this weapon! And the history is really long since the-"

"Spit it out!" Raph cutted him off as he was getting closer to him.

"It was made by the most powerful ninja in the history of ninjutsu, Master Shinobi, who wanted to become a ninja king... sort of.. So he started studying magic, black magic to be more accurate. He became very skilled and was able to enchate weapons, so he chose his katana blade and did the most powerful, yet dangerous spell. That spell killed him. Later, some people found the blade and no one could touch it since, well.. you saw what happened to Leo. Only the special and unique glove made of some kind of crystal could hold the weapon." Don said grinning as he was really proud he found out so many things in such a short period of time.

Mikey and Raph were just standing and staring at Donnie with no expression on their faces, but then Raph started "So.. Where's the glove?"

Donnie's smile faded "Er.. I'm guessing the Shredder has it..."

"WHAT!?" Mikey jumped up and grabbed Don shaking him. "He has the katana _and _the glove! We can't fight Shredder! We will be history! He's mega powerful now!"

"And that's why we _have _to fight him! To stop him before he destroys New York. Or even the whole world! He's an alien after all..." Raph said through his teeth, clenching his sais in his hands.

"We should wait for Leo to wake up.." Donnie looked down and turned his head slighty to Leo.

"Are you kidding? He won't let us go to fight him. And he _can't _go with us! He'll get himself killed, he almost did die!" Raph protested. He wanted this whole situation to finish as soon as possible, even though he knew how many risks there are, he was stubborn.

"Maybe we can steal Shredder's glove so he couldn't hold the katana.." Mikey suggested while his head was resting on the desk.

Don and Raph were quiet and thought about that idea for a moment.

"Mikey's got a point.." Donnie finally started after a long silence.

"And then we are going to take the katana and defeat him!" Raph said with a lot of surprise in his voice and looked at Mikey.

"But we can't hold the blade.." Mikey muttered.

"That's why we're going to.-" Donnie started talking but quickly cut himself "You just said what we were going to do!"

"Give up, Donnie.." Raph waved with his hand "We both knew Mikey's wisdom is rare and short..."

"Thank you!" Mikey lifed his head and smiled widely while Donnie and Raph facepalmed.

"When do we start?"

Raph, Mikey and Donnie hid nearby the Shredder's building. They had all planned. Raph and Mikey took out the guards while Donnie cracked the code and entered the building. The turtles were jumping from the shadow to shadow and moved the Foot out of their way with their quick and swift moves.

"Did the Foot Ninjas miss few trainings? We are beating them like that wooden doll in our lair." Raph smirked to himself.

"They can't fight back!" Mikey said louder and smiled in an evil way.

"Guys, don't speak too soon! We may beat the Foot, but the Shredder is a real challenge." Donnie said being very serious. He had a feeling something is going to happen, something really bad.

They quickly moved to the top of the building and agreed to take the glove and, if there's a chance, the blade. After they took everything, they would just get away unnoticed. The strictest rule was to keep away from the Shredder. They carefully and slowly sneaked through the doors and heard the Shredder speaking in the room next to them. Donnie pressed his finger against his lips and turned to his brothers showing them to keep quiet. They saw the chest at the end of the room. The glove must be in there! Raph thought the same thing and just rushed fowards. Donnie heard a quiet click, and noticed something was activated. He looked at the Raph and saw a small recess in the floor where he stepped.

"RAPH! It's a trap!" Don yelled as loud as he could when the floor in front of his hotheaded brother began to crumble.

Raph immediately stopped and was on the edge, trying to balance himself so he wouldn't fall down. He was just standing there, swinging with his arms in all directions as his body slowly started to fall towards. Mikey and Don froze as they looked at their brother struggling. Suddenly a huge, sharp blade started to swing from one side of the room directly at Raph. If he doesn't move, he'll get cut in half. But he couldn't move, or else he will fall down. Mikey jumped in action and ran to Raph, pushing him to the side while the blade slashed right through Mikey arm. Raph fell on the floor, next to the hole, in one piece. Mikey started groaning, as loud as Leo did last night, except this was more painful groan. He grabbed his arm, or at least what's left of it, and fell backwards, twitching in pain. Donatello was staring at this horrible view as he suddenly had a flashback.

[Flashback]

Donatello was just preparing to fight the Shredder's followers, when one person, or to be more exact a turtle, jumped in front of him and defeated every single enemy there was.

"Mikey!?" Don finally caught some courage to say something.

"So.. It really is you... You came back." Low pitched hoarse voice said as the figure walked out from the shadow and revealed himself to Don.

Don observed his brother which seemed much older. He glanced over Mikey's dirty orange bandana and stopped when he noticed his missing arm.

"Your arm... What happened?" He said as his voice was shaking.

[End of flashback]

"DON! SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME!" A sudden scream twitched Don from his thoughts and he looked up again, shaking.

Raph was holding Mikey, who was still groaning painfully. Don grabbed Mikey and helped him to walk. They escaped, once again, just at the right time. But without the glove.. and without Mikey's arm...


	3. Something is wrong, can't you see?

_I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long! School is so demanding and I barely have the time to relax :/ Luckily, the winter holidays are here finally and I'm continuing my story :D I hope you like it! I also apologise for my spelling mistakes :P Feel free to share this story with your friends and to send your thoughts on this plot, if you have any suggestions for next chapters, I'd be really happy to see them :D Turtle Power!_

**Chapter 3**** - ****Something is wrong, can't you see?**

"C-calm down, Mikey.." Donnie said while he was trying to wrap his little brother's arm, but his hands were shaking more than Mikey was. Mikey was in so much pain, it was obvious, and it just hurt Don to see his brother suffer.

"He lost his arm! Because of me!" Don could hear Raph yelling from another room.

"Don't blame yourself, Raph.. At least you all came home alive..." April's soft voice tried to comfort the hothead.

"And Leo.. Leo is still unconscious... We shouldn't have left without him..." Raph lowered his tone as he punched the boxing bag to relax himself.

"You did what you could, my son." Splinter was calm. He was sad and angry at the same time. Angry at Shredder. But meditation, as always, helped him to keep his mind clear.

"Did what I could? I did nothing! I-" Raph raised his voice again, punching the bag harder, but Donnie entered the room just in time. Raph closed his mouth and looked at Don, waiting for news about Mikey.

"Mikey is asleep." Don said staring at Raph. He didn't blame him, he just sympathized with him because he felt the same way. "He lost a good amount of.. of, uh.. of blood, so he must rest." Donnie's voice started to tremble. He tried to say more, but couldn't. He kept staring blankly at Raph, being thankful that he is okay.

"Donatello." Splinter rested his arm on Don's shoulder. "I sence something is troubling you."

"Oh. Master Splinter, maybe it's just the fact that he saw Mikeys arm getting CUT OFF!?" Raph yelled again punching the bag so hard that it torn apart and the sand started to drip.

"Father.." Don said quietly, staring at the floor. "May I talk to you?"

Splinter walked towards his chamber, gesturing a move with his head that allowed Don to enter.

"Master, I-I don't know why, and how.. but.." They didn't even sit down, Donnie already started the conversation. "I... I somehow saw.." He stopped.

"Saw what?" Splinter asked frowning. All this horrible things that happened, it made him feel hateful towards Oroku Saki. He also thought that that's what was bothering Don. But Donnie's problems were deeper. Much, much deeper.

Donnie took a deep breath and immediately regretted his decision of saying anything. He started thinking that those flashbacks were just part of his imagination, just a simple Deja Vu. He was probably sitting in front of Splinter for good 20 minutes, looking down, thinking and combinating his own ideas of this whole situation. Master Splinter understood that his son had to think it through one more time.

"It's not really even that impor-" Don finally started talking when Raph started yelling again, this time happily.

"HE IS AWAKE! LEO IS AWAKE!"

Don raised his head and looked up to his father. He didn't even wait for Splinters approval to leave, which used to end in punishment of training for one more hour. He just rushed outside without a word.

"W-where am I?" Leo spoke, looking blankly around himself. Donnie noticed something is wrong. How couldn't he recognise his home, how couldn't he recognise Don's lab where they both spent so much time together, building and experimenting?

"Bro!" Raph shouted again, which made Leo twitch. "You were unconscious for a week!" Leo was turning his head in all directions until he finally heard where the voice was comming from.

"Raph?" Leo knew whose voice was rough and ragged, but wasn't sure, since Raph was kind of sqealing happily. "Did we.. Did we win?" Big smile appeared on Leo's face.

"No." Raph said finally in his tone. "We lost. But not just the fight."

Leo's smile quickly disappeared as his face was filled with worry. "What are you talking about?"

"Mikey lost his arm..." Raph looked down, blaming himself again.

"What? How!?" Leo gasped, still staring at one dot near Raph.

Donatello leaned on the doors to his lab. He listened to Raph's and Leo's little chat, but decided not to interrupt. Soon, Splinter walked near Don and stared at him with a puzzeled expression on his face. Splinter looked deepy into Don's eyes, almost making him confess what's bothering him, but then Leo called for master.

"I am here, my son..." Splinter said louder as he entered the room, still partly looking into Don's eyes.

"I'll go check up on Mikey." Raph said quietly as he passed by Donnie, giving him a pleasant smile.

Donnie could still hear the two ninjas talk, but his mind was louder. His feelings were random. Confusion, hate, sadness, mixing all the time. Even though he wasn't cocentrated on their talk, three new words cut into his ears. Three words Leo spoke.

"I-I can't see.."

The tall turtle felt sudden chills down his spine, his pupils shrinked as his breath stopped. His sight went black until he could finally recognise a person walking through the dark and dirty street..

[Flashback]

Donatello was hiding on the roof of a building. He saw a person, wearing long black coat, entering a not so high building close to this one. The person had swift, fast and ably moves. Leo. Shortly after that, another person came and entered at the same place. He also had ninja moves, except the red bandana discovered the identity of the ninja. Raph. This was the plan, to bring those two brothers together to talk. Just to be sure, Don came closer, leaned next to the window and listened to their conversation.

"What the shell are you doin' here?" Don recognised Raphs voice which was deeper than usual.

"Raph? April's guys didn't say anything about you being here."

"Oh, what's the matter, Leo? I remind you how you made us abandon master Splinter when he needed us most!?" Raph's voice was getting louder as his anger grew stronger.

"It's what he wanted, Raph! To save us. If we had gone back there we would've all been destroyed!" Leo was getting impatient.

"We could've saved him!"

"You know we couldn't! He was gone!"

"Argh! NO!" Raph finally snapped when he pushed Leo so hard he almost fell down.

"Alright, Raph! I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!"

What is happening? This isn't supposed to be like this. Brothers must work together, not fight each other. Don realised they can't make up alone. He decided to jump in before they hurt each other. He landed right between those two, hitting them with his staff and pushing them away from each other. He stretched out his arms to help them get up. Leo took his arm first and got up, his mouth stretched into what seemed like a smile, but his eyes were covered with completely black glasses. Kind of glasses that wear blind people. It was all clear to him now. Donnie was looking at Leo, but couldn't smile back. He could feel disappointment, but mostly sadness. Relationship between Leo and Raph was ruined, but maybe he could try and reunite them all.

"Donnie!? No way!" Donnie heard Raph's voice became softer, happier but also surprised and pretty much confused. Don was just about to turn to look at him when...

[End of flashback]

"Donatello!" Splinter shouted as he smacked his stick on Don's head.

Donnie twitched again, gasping and holding his head. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and dripping off his chin and neck.

"Leonardo wants to see you." Splinter said quietly, almost whispering while he observed Donnie walking to Leo's bed, still holding his head.

"Hey, bro.." Don sat next to Leo's bed and smiled weakly, hoping it would make his brother feel better, but then realised that Leo couldn't see that. So his smile quickly faded away.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." Don replied shortly, which made Leo frown.

Don always used to talk a lot, showing his knowledge and explaining things. You could say that Donnie wasn't even paying much attention to Leo, as he did to his flashback. It bothered him so much because if it really happened, why can't he remember the whole story? Why do they come right at the moment when the damage is already done? What if he told Splinter? Would he really understand his problem, his nightmares? And what's going to happen to others? He will talk to sensei when the time comes, now it's important to stay with his family and encourage them not to give up. To stay strong and to stay together.

"You heard what happened, didn't you?" Leo continued after a long pause.

Don nodded and realised his mistake again. "The blade.. It... It's enchanted and, uh, and does many damages. Since you have a strong shell and stubborn head, it didn't do much damage to you. You're lucky you only lost your... You're lucky you're alive."

Donnie kept muttering while talking. He couldn't find a way to give Leo hope through words, but he wanted to say something, anything! Even if it was a lie.. Leo smiled trying to cheer up Don, whose voice sounded deeper, it sounded like he was angry. But he wasn't. And Leo smiling really did cheer him up.

"I-I can maybe find a spell to.. to undo this one, but I-" Don shut his mouth when he noticed Leo tapping around with his hand. Donnie took Leo's hand and clenched it, showing his support through touch. Yes, this way is much better than talking.

After a short while of the two of them sitting in silence, comforting, Don jumped up and ran to to the table, pretty far away from Leo's bed. "Raph.. I must find out if something will happen to him.." He was whispering to himself, so his bro couldn't hear him. If Don already saw the future, he could remember it. How? He didn't know yet. He took a notebook and started scribbling all the flashbacks, about Mikey and Leo. He also tried to draw them the way they looked. Or will look. Maybe then he will remember the future that is about to happen?


	4. I remember

**Chapter 4**** - ****I remember**

Donatello's notebook was already full of his thoughts and explanations. But he just couldn't remember anything more about their future. As he spent weeks awake, Mikey and Leo got better and started training again. Master Splinter is teaching Leo to see his surrounding with other sences, such as smell, sound and touch. Since Leo is the most spiritual turtle, he has already mastered this new task. Mikey is now also working and training harder. His video games are starting to get dusty, which has never happened before. His face is getting more serious, just like his attitude, no more joking around and being lazy. This sudden change has surprised everyone, and especially scared Donnie. He wished he could have his little brother back, who always made everyone laugh.. Only Raph was still himself. Yes, he was as scared as Donnie was, but he had it under control.

"The Shredder has to pay for what he has done!" Raph suddenly rushed into the room and shouted.

"I'm ready." Mikey said with comepletely serious voice.

"This isn't about the katana blade anymore. We have to end this once and for all." Leo said bravely as he took out his blades.

"No!" Donnie shouted as he rushed from his lab, almost falling down.

"What? Why not, coward?" Raph said angrily, pointing his sai at Donnie and slowly getting closer to him. "Are you afraid that you are gonna end up like Leo and Mikey? That you will get hurt? We have to revenge them and-" Raph was yelling when Donnie stopped him.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Raph! You just wouldn't understand!" Don was also shouting, which doesn't happen often, that's why Raph kept quiet for a moment.

The awkward silence and staring has been luckily interrupted by April's and Casey's appearance "You needed us, Raphie?"

"You called them to fight the Shredder? Are you crazy!?" Don got angrier.

"They can help! Just shut up and help us too, Don!" Raph was clenching his fists as he was about to smack his brother if he argued one more time.

Don realised what he just acted like and looked down. He told himself one more time that his flashbacks are just his imagination. "You're right, I'm sorry.."

"Woah, bro. What's going on with you? Are you on your period or what?" Raph said surprisingly.

_That's what Mikey would say.. If he... _Don thought but then shook his head and said out loud "I'm just, uh.. Having some kind of nightmares... Yeah. Let's call them nightmares."

"Don't worry, once the Shredder is gone, we will have a peaceful future." Raph rested his hand on Don's shoulder.

Don immediately heard Leo's and Raph's voices in his head, arguing. Voices from his last flashback.

_~ "Oh, what's the matter, Leo? I remind you how you made us abandon master Splinter when he needed us most!?"_

_"It's what he wanted, Raph! To save us. If we had gone back there we would've all been destroyed!"_

_"We could've saved him!"_

_"You know we couldn't! He was gone!"_

_"Argh! NO!"_

_"Alright, Raph! I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!" ~_

"Peaceful future.. I don't think so..." Don whispered to himself as he followed his brothers outside of the sewers. The last conversation from the flashback kept repeating in his head until he realised they were arguing about sensei. They abandoned him.. The Shredder got him! He- Don snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Leo calling him from a distance.

"Come on, Donnie! Why did you stop?"

"What's the matter with you lately?" Raph was still confused.

Donnie just shook his head and caught up with his brothers and Casey. April stayed in the layer and informed of the Shredder's location.

They quickly reached their destination and entered Shredders lair unnoticed. With their sweet and smooth moves, they got rid of the guards without a sweat. Soon, a very tall silver armed human stepped in front of the turtles. And Casey. Of course, he had his plan and a bunch of new ninjas who were now a challenge to our green friends. Mikey fought well with one arm, but more agressively. Leo was still himself, but his sight was still necessary in some occasions, since the ninjas are known for their stealth. Raph was.. well, the hothead and no one ever expected him to change. Donnie finally got away from his disturbing flashbacks and really got into destroying the Foot clan. At first, it seemed like the fight was going well, but the ninjas just kept comming, like there are millions of them!

"We have to go for it!" Leo finally concluded, giving sign orders to his allies to attack Splinter's old enemy.

Casey had a lack of patience, he never understood the signs and decided to do things his way. "Goongala!" He shouted loudly as he ran towards Oroku Saki, swinging his new metal baseball bat right at the Shredder. His attack was easily blocked.

"Casey! You idiot!" Raph shouted before he saw Casey falling to his knees, his bat rolling underneath Raph's feet.

Big, metal claws were pulled out of Casey's stomach, causing him to collapse on the floor. Donnie could feel his heart pounding in his ears as Casey's picture appeared in front of his eyes.

[Flashback]

Mikey just brought Donnie to April "Look what the cat dragged in."

"April!?" A huge smile covered Donnies face.

"Donatello! You came back! Splinter always said you would." She hugged him tightly, as she wanted to make up for all those years he has been gone "Casey too."

"Where is Cas? That big phonehead!" Donnie asked and kept his grin, but not for long.

April's expression turned solemn, as she looked at the picture of Casey on the wall, implying the worst. Silence.

[End of flashback]

"We must retreat now! We need a better plan!" Leo was shouting while everyone could hear Shredder's evil and horrifying laugh in the backround.

Him and Raph grabbed Casey, hoping he was just unconscious. But Donnie knew the thruth. He was staring blankly at the horrible scene when Mikey shook him.

"Retreat, Donnie! Let's go!"

"Mikey! It's.. It's real!" Donnie gasped, his eyes were wide open as he grabbed Mikey's arm and clenched it.

"What? Uh.. just tell me later!" Mikey said in a hurry when he pulled his brother with him and followed others to somwhere safe.

They were in their lair, Casey was laying in the middle of the room while Leo was standing next to him and listening to April who was leaning over Casey and silently crying and whispering sweet words. Raph was furious, he was training even harder now, punching the boxing bag until his knuckles started to bleed slightly. Mikey was sitting, massaging his forehead trying to reduce the headache. Donnie was next to Mikey. When Splinter came, after his meditation and already informed about the recent events, Donnie quickly jumped and ran to him.

"We have to talk!" He said loudly.

Splinter looked down and started walking towards his room silently while Donnie followed him.

"Sensei.. When Mikey lost his arm.. And Leo his sight... And- And we lost Casey..." Donnie started as soon as he kneeled in front of Splinter. "I had a flashback after each moment. And I'm starting to worry that I have, somehow, already experienced this. And I think that if that is true, maybe I could try to remember what happened to the rest of us."

"Hmm.. I see. Tell me more about it. Maybe the meditation will also help." Splinter rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

After long and painful explanations, master Splinter trusted his son and meditated with him the whole day and night, for few weeks. They didn't even go outside to eat. They were deeply cocentrated on Donnie's memories.

"How long are they gonna stay in there!?" Raph pointed at their direction.

"Meditation is very important, Raph. It must be something serious if they have been doing this for three weeks straight." Leo said his wisdom words.

"Hey guys, I brought you some pizza." April casually walked in, but with sad expression on her face. She still didn't get over Casey's death.

They all sat down in circle, except Mikey, and started eating.

"Mikey, come on! It's your favourite pepperoni pizza." April said with a seductive voice, almost completely covering her saddness.

"I'll pass it." He said completely serious, as he was doing a plan on how to defeat their enemy before he has gone too far. Others just looked at each other and continued.

Suddenly, Donnie ran out of Splinter's chamber and froze in front of everyone, staring at them.

"I remember!" His voice sounded sad and mad, but yet surprised and as he was in big disbelief.

Mikey looked up to him and frowned "Remember what?"


End file.
